31 Days Of December : Jelsa Edition
by roxan1930
Summary: The tittle says it all. This will involved a drabble for each day of december about Jack Frost and Elsa! Will all be AU!
1. Day 1: Sweaters

**Hey people! Alright, to sum it all up real quickly, I just love the idea of Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Elsa from Frozen being a couple so I'm doing a series of one-shots for them together! And what better theme then those around winter? Yeah, I know it's summer but I don't care so here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters from either Rise of the Guardians or from Frozen… TT_TT**

 **31 Days Of December : Jelsa Edition**

 **Day 1: Sweaters**

"Come on, Jack!" Elsa called out to her boyfriend Jack Frost who had stopped following her to help some random kids make snowballs.

"Awww! Come on, Elsa! You know I hate shopping!" the young man whined as he stood up from where he was kneeling down.

"Yes, I know you do Jack but we need new sweaters." Elsa sighed, carefully brushing some of the slowly falling snow from out of her long platinum blond hair that she always wore in a french braid over her shoulder which always had little decorations in it, during the winter it being a few tiny crystal blue snowflakes.

"Why do we even need those new clothes? I love my hoodie!" Jack continued to complain as he jogged after her when she started walking again.

"If you always wear just that hoodie it will fall apart quicker." was Elsa's retort which seemed to work as Jack gave a small panicked yelp.

Signing again the beautiful girl looked over her shoulder to face him.

"Just bear with it, alright?" she asked.

"Alright." Jack groaned as he hung his head, earning a small smile from Elsa who reached out and gently brushed his snow-white bangs from his blue eyes.

She nearly flinched when those eyes suddenly got a certain look in them.

It wasn't the look he always got when thinking or whatever.

This was the look he always got when he felt playful and not the kind of playful that would end up in one of them chasing after the other while laughing but the kind of playful he had when he was about to give her a mayor headache.

"You know, I now get that I need some sweaters for the winter to also save my hoodie but I know you just want to go shopping." he started.

"Jack, don't you dare…" Elsa warned, shooting an in-affective glare.

"It's not like you really need them…"

"Jack, I mean it!"

"Because…"

"Last warning, Jack!"

"The cold never bothered you anyway~!"

"UGH!" Elsa yelled out, grabbing into her head while ignoring all the shocked looks she got from everyone else on the streets.

"You let your sister convince you to sing karaoke _one_ time and you're never living it down!" she grumbled to herself as she stalked off.

"Oh come on, baby! You know I'm just messing around!" Jack laughed as he chased after her.

"Yes and that's the problem." Elsa growled.

"Els, I'm sorry!" Jack yelled as he jumped in front of her.

"Listen, I promise that if you'll forgive me I'll stop complaining about having to go shopping with you and take it seriously." he promised.

"Well… alright then." Elsa gave in, smiling when she felt his lips gently press themselves against her forehead.

Too bad she hadn't remembered that Jack was still _Jack_ and so purposely ended up buying the goofiest sweaters she had ever seen that all had Santy Claus and reindeers on them and for her he had even bought one with a smiling snowman on it.

 **End Day 1**

 **Please also read the other days and later on all my other stories! Bye!**


	2. Day 2: Snowball Fights

**Time for day 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters from either Rise of the Guardians or from Frozen… TT_TT**

 **31 Days Of December : Jelsa Edition**

 **Day 2: Snowball Fights**

Elsa jawned as she stood outside the house she and Jack shared.

It was far too early to be up already on a saturday but Jack had apparently not cared as he had quite literally dragged her out of bed, thrown her clothes on her and nearly choked her by shoving breakfast down her throat.

And why did he do all of that?

Because it had snowed the other night and the street was now full of freshly fallen snow that sparkled in the few lights that were shining on it.

Both of them loved winter and its snow but while Elsa was more for appreciating the beauty of it, Jack liked it more because he could play in it.

No, Elsa didn't have anything against playing, despite being more mature then most people her age, but she just didn't want to do it 6:30AM.

"Come on, Els! Soon the people who still need to work today are gonna leave and then all the good snow will be crushed, get mushy and all brown from the dirt on the cars!" Jack yelled from where he was standing while waving an arm in the air, though still careful not to be too loud and wake the whole neighborhood up.

"Jack, I know you want to play but does it really have to be this early. We also have a backyard with snow, you know?" Elsa groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need my beauty sleep." she added, stifling another yawn.

"Nahhh… You don't need that. You always look beautiful anyway." Jack said as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, making her blush.

How could someone so childish also be so charming and sweet?

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" he asked, leaning closer so their noses were almost touching.

"Maybe…" Elsa answered with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's try it out. Close your eyes." Jack instructed and she obeyed, waiting to feel his soft mouth on hers but instead she felt something, cold and wet press against her lips.

Her eyes shot open in surprise to find herself kissing a snowball.

"Gahhh! Jack!" Elsa screamed as she jumped back, glaring at her boyfriend who was laughing his head off.

"What? I said you'd get a kiss but I never said it would be from me!" Jack defended himself only to get his right in the face with one of the balls of frozen water.

After wiping his face he found Elsa with one hand on her hip while the other one held another snowball with a challenging look on her face.

"Oh! It. Is. On!" he laughed as he grabbed another snowball and threw.

They spent the next few hours running around, throwing snowball after snowball at one another until, despite both of them being almost never bothered by cold weather, they were soaking wet and shivering.

"Alright, I admit that was fun but why don't we go inside before we catch a cold?" Elsa suggested.

"Yeah, it would look pretty lame if the couple who specializes in winter have it take them down." Jack agreed and they went inside to change in some new clothes and drink something warm.

 **End Day 2**

 **Please also read the other days and later on all my other stories! Bye!**


	3. Day 3: Bigger Jackets

**Time for day 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters from either Rise of the Guardians or from Frozen… TT_TT**

 **31 Days Of December : Jelsa Edition**

 **Day 3: Bigger Jackets**

Elsa shuddered as she and Jack walked home.

They were just back from visiting her younger sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff who were celebrating their three year anniversary.

Elsa smiled when she thought back of how happy Anna always looked when she was with Kristoff.

Especially since Anna had a past a falling in love with people after she just met them and the last one very cruelly broke her heart.

Elsa had always warned her sister not to just go and start a relationship right away with someone but the younger girl had never listened until it was too late.

Then she met Kristoff who shared Elsa's opinion and while that at first caused him and Anna to always bicker, they slowly fell in love and because Elsa knew Kristoff was not someone who took advantage off Anna she approved of the relationship.

Now those two were happily living together along with their dog Sven.

Elsa sighed happily, glad her sister seemed as happy with Kristoff as she herself was with Jack while sneaking a glance at her own boyfriend.

"Like what you see?" Jack smirked, causing her to blush and look away.

"Hey, are you alright? You're shaking all over." he asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm fine. It's just that winter right now is much colder than usual." Elsa sighed as she closed her eyes for a second.

She opened them again when she felt them change directions even while it should've still taken at least ten minutes of walking before they would have to take a turn.

"Jack?" she asked in confusion.

He gave his kind smile and said "Come on. I just got my paycheck for this month yesterday so I've got some money again. Let's get you a new jacket."

"Huh?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Don't want my girl to freeze! As much as I want to, I can't always walk next to you and just put an arm around you." Jack reasoned as he pulled her into a store.

"You're so sweet." Elsa smiled as she leaned more against him before letting go as they both went to look for something.

About half an hour later they came walking outside, both of them wearing thick winter-coats.

A dark blue one for Jack and a light blue one for Elsa.

"Well? That thing keeping you warm enough?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine now. Thanks again." Elsa smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, no problem. I gotta take care of you, right? Now you don't constantly need my arm to keep warm."

"I may not need it but that doesn't mean I don't want it!" with a small laugh Elsa grabbed Jack's arm and wrapped herself in it, causing the boy to stumble before chuckling and taking her home.

 **End Day 3**

 **Please also read the other days and later on all my other stories! Bye!**


End file.
